The Atronaches
by Saegomi
Summary: In this concept of the book, a lapse is shown between a tough, hard working Dunmer and his covet for loot, treasure, and anything worth value; a mistake that could have changed his life forever. xShuuyax R&R!


**Disclaimer:** _Of course_, Saegomai does not own Morrowind, but if she did.. Those **Atronach guys** would truly rule!

**A/N:** This is actually a tale of a fellow who is simply reading a piece from a book that his wife created about him and his creatures.. **I don't want to confuse the readers!**

* * *

**Brash, Smug, Saccharine  
By: Zignora Kilmph**

In this concept of the book, a lapse is shown between a tough, hard working Dunmer and his covet for loot, treasure, and anything worth value; a mistake that could have changed his life.. forever..

__

..And there he stood, brave and courageous, without a taste of blood in his mouth as he glazed upon the dead skeleton below him, his heavy boot crushing what was left of it. Sighing with almost anger and frustration, the Dunmer took a sip of potion, feeling as if he could levitate out of his own body.

Raising he advanced through a small hole in the ceiling above him, quickly ducking his head as he came into contact with a fierce Bone Lord. As it stood there, tossing a amulet in its hand, up and down, he growled at the trespasser. The Dunmer pulled himself up, sliding his feet towards the demon, sending him crashing to the ground. He rolled over onto the demon, angry enough to run amok, dying to retrieve the amulet from its bear hands. The Bone Lord threw the Dunmer across the ancestral tomb, sending him crashing into a wooden chest. The Dunmer groaned, his eyes growing large as the demon advanced to him. Quickly he drew his blade, halting the demon as he was caution, retreating a few steps. Another growl escaped its throat as it smiled at the worried warrior. Lifting the amulet the demon expressed his concern of the amulet, turning and escaping from the Dunmer's sight.

He was quick to follow, a yell of anger shooting out of his lungs. Chasing the Bone Lord, his anger dawdled him. With a quick thought, the Dunmer jumped towards the Bone Lord, rolling onto the ground, pushing himself off the ground where he missed the demon, pouncing towards him once again, crashing into the demon's bones. A jab rose from the Bone Lord, piercing the Dunmer's jaw, one coming from the Dunmer as well. The two fought for the prized amulet, once again, the Bone Lord outwitting the Dunmer, his cockiness making the best of him. Another toss and the Dunmer was yards away from the demon.

The Bone Lord continued on with his escape, the Dunmer scenting success as he watched a sharp, black blade enter the Bone Lord from a distance. The demon halted in place, the flames from the blade twisting into the chest of the demon. The flames consumed the demon, sending it to the ground in a rumble of black dust and bones.

And there stood a mighty Flame Atronach, swaying side to side away from the Dunmer. A growl escaped the Atronach himself, loud enough to send shivers through the spine of Vivec himself. It was clear to the Dunmer the Atronach was either angry or upset about something, the growl so intense and strong he worried for the Atronach. The Dunmer stood, moving towards the creature, watching it as he continued to sway, kneeling down to retrieve the amulet. The Atronach observed the prized possession, not yet understanding the powers it contained, the ability to fortify ones attributes to uncontrollable measures, a necessary well needed in the hopes of ever defeating the Devil himself. The Dunmer chocked on his steps, watching the Flame Atronach as he then began to move towards his master, soulfully handing the amulet over to him. With grace the Dunmer thanked his companion, curiosity filling his soul.

"Where are your brothers?" The Dunmer wondered, with great hope the Atronach was not alone.

He swayed still, his head falling down, "Perisshed, Frosst iss. Sstorm awaitss uss at the dooor. Will masster revive Frosst?"

The Dunmer nodded 'Yes' towards the worried Atronach, the two making way to the entrance of the ancestral tomb.

At the entrance the two greeted Strom, the strongest of the brothers, as he kept his eye on the deceased Frost Atronach. And not far away laid a deceased Winged Twilight, damaged with frost and rocks into her body. Frost was indeed strong, but his disease he suffered from kept him unable to think straight, as he suffered from the Mumps. The Dunmer was to heal him after this great encounter at the ancestral tomb, but he was already too late.

In success, the Dunmer revived the deceased brother; Strom and Flame helping up their mighty brother. The three was once united again, the hopes of never having to be departed again rushing in spirit. The Atronaches meant more than enough to the Dunmer, the three standing by his side day after day. Never had one of the Atronaches ever perished in such a way, but the Dunmer blamed himself for letting the hopes of loot and possessions making the best of him, giving Frost his utmost apologies. The four successfully made it safe out of the ancestral tomb, heading back home to their stronghold in the Odai Plateau.

Shuuya closed the book, scratching his head as he glanced at his set of Atronaches as the three watched the sunset in the distance towards Balmora, Shuuya sadly wondering what it would be like if one of his Atronaches had died in such a cruel way.. Again. The thought quickly escaped the Dunmer as he vowed to never let loot nor possessions become in the way of his Atronaches, ever again.


End file.
